


Perfect

by BasementVampire



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: On days like this, Evan was truly happy.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote :)

On days like this, Evan was truly happy. Connor’s parents and sister were out of the house, and they sat on his bed, laughing at nothing as they smoked. Both boys were too high to care that they were a little too close, resting their hands in the wrong places and breathing smoke in each other’s faces.

“Are you even high?” Connor teased when Evan tried to take a hit and ended up coughing again.

“Fuck off,” he said, passing the joint back to Connor. “This is hard.”

If his mind hadn’t been so hazy, Connor might have made a joke about things being “hard,” but at the moment he was preoccupied. An idea had come to him, and he was debating if he should voice it.

“What are you thinking about?” Evan asked. Maybe he had been quiet for longer than he thought.

“I was wondering,” Connor started, turning his head to look at the boy resting against his side. “Do you wanna try shotgunning?”

Evan’s fingers traced an invisible pattern on his friend’s chest. “What’s that?”

“It’s easier. You might be able to actually get some smoke in your lungs.” He laughed at the statement, making Evan crinkle his nose in annoyance.

“Whatever, just do it.”

Connor took another hit and before he could stop himself, he put a hand on the back of Evan’s neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. He opened his mouth, breathing the smoke into Evan’s, and everything was in slow motion. They breathed each other in for a moment, frozen, until Connor pulled back.

“Oh,” Evan whispered, like he’d just realized what Connor meant.

“Was that okay?” Connor asked softly, hand still on Evan’s neck and their faces only a breath away.

Evan nodded, looking down at the other boy’s lips. “Can you do it again?”

Connor raised the joint to his mouth, breathing deeply before setting it aside. He turned back to Evan, all tousled hair and rosy cheeks and dark eyes, and his chest felt tight as their lips met again. It wasn’t a kiss, just their mouths pressed together, but it was far too intimate to be friendly. Their hearts pounded, and as Evan pulled back to breathe out the smoke, he couldn’t help himself from leaning back in to catch the other boy in a real kiss.

Connor moaned into Evan’s mouth, hand sliding up to tangle in his hair. Their lips moved messily but everything about that moment was perfect to them. Evan broke the kiss to take a breath, before surging forward again to kiss Connor desperately.

Connor worried briefly what he was going to say when this was over. But then Evan’s hand slid from his chest down to his thigh, and any coherent thought he had dissipated.

“Evan,” Connor gasped, moaning when the other boy’s hand moved further up to rest on the bulge in his jeans.

“Is this okay?” Evan asked between sloppy kisses. He didn’t know what he was doing; he just wanted to make Connor feel good.

Connor hummed. “Yeah, s’good.” When Evan’s hand rubbed him through his pants, Connor’s hand tightened in Evan’s hair, tugging slightly and making him moan. They’d have to come back to that.

The boys managed to break apart long enough to get their pants down, panting and sighing as they touched each other. This was a first for both of them, and they were uncoordinated, but everything about it was so perfect. They gasped each other’s names, Connor leaning down to suck on Evan’s neck as he stroked his cock.

Both boys finished too soon, but it was incredible nevertheless.

Afterwards, Evan laid his head on the other boy’s chest as he caught his breath. “That was amazing,” he said.

Connor smiled, stroking Evan’s hair. “You’re amazing.”

Evan giggled. “Do you think you’ll be able to go again soon? I kind of want to blow you.”

Connor’s face went red, and he didn’t think he’d have a problem getting hard again if Evan was going to say things like that. “Anything you want, pretty boy.”

Grinning, Evan’s fingers danced across the bare skin of his friend’s hip. “What does this mean?” he asked, too high and blissed out to really care about the possible repercussions of giving his best friend a handjob.

“I don’t know,” Connor replied, still playing with Evan’s hair. “I like you, if that’s what you mean.”

Evan let his eyes flutter shut, feeling suddenly sleepy. “I like you, too,” he said through a yawn.

Evan thought blissfully that somehow his perfect day had gotten even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you want! :)


End file.
